Wishmaker
by CaramelDatsun
Summary: Posted here as a request. Due to the copious amounts of TF:A BeeXANYONE pairings, I felt this was in order. Reviews of any sort appreciated and welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Intervention

Pairing: Bee X the other Autobots? and Bee X Most of the Decepticons? (Except Ratchet, he's just playing Ref. XDDD So Sari, BlackArachnia and Slipstream be cheerleaders? XDDDD)

Rating: T (for now)

Warning: MassCrack! Slash! And MassCrush!fic. Hints of raep and interfacing, but only a little.

Summery: (AU) Bee finally grows a processor (with the help of Sari) and finds out about everyone liking him. This, he cannot take, so he drives off for some alone time… (Some song lyrics put in there for flavoring.)

A/N Geez, it's been forever since I last wrote something. Normally, I don't care about the normal A/N format for TF slash fics, but it seems standard now, so I'll give it a shot. I've been reading Lil' Pup's fics to much…Oh, and the creature in this fic. It was my friend's idea. I swear. Lord, if THAT'S not a Mary-Sue, I don't know what is…

--

"Um, Prowl?" Bumblebee stared at the black ninja, who was glaring at Jazz, Blurr, Wasp and, surprisingly, Sari. "What's going on in here?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee." Sari answered with a confused look on her face. "Prowl! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Oh, my apologies, Sari…" Prowl said absentmindedly, and continued to glare at the three others around the room. "But these three just…annoy me, for some reason."

Jazz snorted, glaring back at Prowl. Wasp and Blurr, however, weren't paying attention to the ninjas. They were more focused on each other. The Intel Agent and the former fugitive were staring each other down.

It was common knowledge that each of them harbored a crush for the yellow mech standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, they soon found out about each other's feelings, and things had gone down hill from there. The competition had gone unnoticed by Bumblebee, but everyone else was aware of this four way feud between the mechs. Ratchet was, personally, sick of patching them all up after all their so-called 'friendly sparring matches' over who loved Bumblebee more. Also, he didn't have the spark to tell the four about how Optimus and Bulkhead had expressed feelings for the smaller mech. Thankfully, the unknown suitors kept their feelings bottled up, and therefore kept Ratchet from slaughtering every last one of them out of sheer fury.

Now, what sparked the sudden feud? While all of them had had previous feelings for Bee, it had taken a very strange dream for them to fully understand how they felt. Strangely enough, their dreams had one thing in common: Bumblebee had been in them, and he sang the same thing to them in the same, seductive tone.

_I know you want me,_

_You know I wantcha…_

_I know you want meeee,_

_You know I wantcha…_

There, the dreams had split off into the mechs' personal fantasies.

When they each awoke, they had been confused, but quite satisfied. For a month, they had vied for Bumblebee's attention, but soon found out about their rivals. At first, it hadn't been a big deal. Sure, they might lose Bee's attention, so what? Maybe that dream hadn't meant anything.

That's when the next set of dreams started. Again, they were almost the same as the others.

Bee lay beneath each of them in the dream, spark exposed and blushing furiously. It as if they had had a very…productive night. That's when Bee would beg them to be his sparkmate, saying he'd die without them. As soon as the other mech agreed, he'd remove his own spark, allowing it to merge with Bee's. The yellow mech crying their name was what would wake them up.

Prowl, being the sensible one, confessed these dreams to Ratchet.

It was only when the other three followed suit that Ratchet began to get suspicious…and worried.

It wasn't normal for this many bots to feel his way about a single comrade. He'd already heard about Optimus and Bulkhead liking Bumblebee, but this was getting ridiculous.

Unfortunately, the poor Medic had no idea that mechs on the other side of the spectrum had feelings for the little yellow bot known as Bumblebee.

--

BlackArachnia had had it up to HERE with her stupid comrades.

Due to a lack of activity, they had all gone, as the humans said, bat shit crazy over a certain Autobot. Bumblebee…She groaned as a loud crash came from above. Transforming, she scuttled out of her room to investigate, betting herself a cube of high grade that it was Starscream and Megatron fighting over that STUPID Bumblebee holo-projection she'd taken out on a scouting mission.

Aaaand, she was right. She owed herself a cube of high grade.

"Starscream, I need that holo-photo!"

"Like slag! You just want to pleasure yourself while looking at that Autoslag's AFT!"

"Are ze at thiz again?" BlackArachnia turned to see a very agitated Blitzwing walking towards her.

"Sadly, yes. I'm thinking I made a bad choice when I took the image from BEHIND the blasted Autobot." She sighed. "Still, at least it keeps them from bothering me…" The techno-organic soon saw she was talking to herself, as Blitzwing had joined in the fight to capture the coveted holo-projection. Sighing again, she scuttled down the hall and up into the Seeker's Wing (No pun intended). Perhaps she could talk to Slipstream, the only other femme in this 'plugfest', as her friend so casually put it.

As she reached the entrance to the Seekers' personal 'Roost', she transformed and found herself face to face with a very angry Slipstream.

"Oh, it's just you." The purple and teal femme snarled. "I swear, my stupid brothers are arguing again…I hate them."

"Let me guess…" BlackArachnia replied, crossing her arms. "Bumblebee?"

"Actually, yes." The other femme replied.

"Thought so."

--

"Sari, I don't get it." Bee sighed in an exasperated way. They had just finished a racing game, and they were taking a few minutes to breath before the next round. "Why is it when ever I walk into a room, those four are acting nice to me, but they fight when they think I'm not looking?"

"Bee, not to be mean, but I'm thinking you should open your optics." Sari replied nonchalantly. "Isn't it fairly obvious that all four of them like you?"

"Well, sure they like me. I'm their teammate."

"No, I mean, LIKE like you."

"Huh?" Bee's frowned. "That's impossible. Those guys are too good-looking for me. Besides, they probably have fans back on Cybertron who are better than me...In more ways than one."

"Well, we AREN'T on Cybertron, Bee! You'll need to face the fact that they all WANT YOU."

"Ohh…" Bee huffed. He didn't want his friends fighting especially over him! "Y'know what? Until they settle their differences, NONE of them can have me."

"What d'you mean?" Sari asked.

"I mean, I'm going to run away for a little while. I'll stay out of their range until they can stop their senseless fighting…Well, after this round, but once this is over, I'm REALLY running away!"

"You can't do this by yourself, y'know."

"True. Maybe I can get some help."

--

The next morning, Prowl awoke to a silent base. Sliding out of his room, he crept towards Bumblebee's room to see if he could catch the little mech sleeping. Primus, he was so cute when he was asleep. Sometimes, he'd even nuzzle Prowl's hand in his sleep. Looking round, he made sure no one was around before slinking into the yellow mech's room.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that the television was off. Bumblebee had a habit of playing video games until he fell asleep, and he'd leave the television running.

The second thing he noticed was that Bumblebee was gone, and there was a datapad on his berth.

Picking up the pad, he looked it over.

--

-Dear Teammates,

I was told that a lot of you have had a massive crush on me. That's fine, but I was also told it was causing a lot of in-fighting between you guys. So, I've run away until you all can settle your differences.

Goodbye indefinitely,

Bumblebee

--

Ratchet awoke to a loud shouting match in the living room. Groaning and rolling off his berth, he plodded out to see Blurr, Wasp, Jazz and Prowl arguing and looking like they'd kill each other in two seconds. Optimus and Bulkhead, meanwhile, were trying to make sense of the whole situation and calm them all down.

"QUIET, YOU BRATS!" Ratchet shouted, silencing all the bots. "Good. Now, would any one like to tell me what's going on?"

"Bumblebee'srunaway!" Blurr replied worriedly.

"What?" Ratchet asked. He STILL ha a hard time understanding what the blue mech saying most of the time.

"He said that Bumblebee's run away." Jazz translated.

"This is all your fault, you slags!" Wasp snarled at the others.

"Actually, it's OUR faults!" Prowl snarled, and all the mechs fell silent again. "The note said that Bumblebee figured out that we ALL liked him and that was the cause of our fighting. We all drove him away."

There was a moment of silence, before Ratchet asked, "Ok, just so this is all clear, raise a servo if you happen to LIKE Bumblebee like that." All the bots, save for Sari and Ratchet, raised a servo.

Prowl looked at his leader and teammate with surprise. "You two like Bumblebee as well?" He asked. They nodded.

"Well, now that THAT'S cleared up, let's go find Bee before the Decepticons do." Ratchet said. The other bots suddenly realized that Bumblebee wouldn't stand a chance against a Decepticon all by himself. All of them immediately transformed and pealed out of the base to look for their beloved Bee, leaving Sari and Ratchet in their dust.

--

As Bee made his way towards the mountains, he really hoped he hadn't upset his teammates too much. Still, if this was the only way they'd stop fighting, then so be it.

He was so focused on his destination that he failed to notice the large shadow over him until it was too late.

It took Megatron crashing on top of him to snap him out of it. Transforming, he barely managed to avoid being stepped on by the Decepticon leader. Looking up at his face, he gulped. Megatron was giving him the same look that his teammates gave him every time he walked into the room. There was no way he could even HOPE to beat him in combat, so he quickly turned to run.

That's when he crashed into Lugnut's frame.

As he fell back, stunned, the larger 'Con grabbed him in a vice-like grip.

"Oh, great and glorious Megatron!" Lugnut announced. "I have captured the mech that you desire!" He held up the still stunned Bee for his leader to claim.

"Excellent work, Lugnut." As he was about to take the smaller mech from his servant's pincer, something collided with his back and knocked him forward. Meanwhile, a figure snatched Bumblebee from Lugnut, earning a shriek of rage from the purple and green mech.

--

Bumblebee's optics came back online, and he found himself looking at Starscream.

"What the-?!" Bee gasped. "Get off me!" He tried to struggle, but he soon stopped after see he was several stories of the ground. The yellow mech yelped and unintentionally clung to the Decepticon flyer.

"Oh, it's alright, little Bee." Starscream cooed. "I won't drop you. You'll get used to the feeling of flying after we become mates."

WAIT. Did Starscream just say what he though he said?

"WHAT? You've got to be slaggin' kidding me!" Bee snarled.

"No, my dear Bee, I'm not." Suddenly, a blast from below hit the Seeker square in the chest, and Bumblebee fell from his grip. As the poor mech tumbled from his grasp, he felt for sure he was going to be terminated permanently the second he hit the ground.

Whether through a stroke of luck or something far more sinister, Bee felt himself land in the arms of someone much, MUCH larger than he was.

Switching his optics back on, he saw that Megatron had caught him.

Thankfully, it was at this point his teammates finally tracked him down and came to his rescue.

"Let go of him, you pile of slag!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Stupid Autoslags!" Megatron snarled. "Your precious companion belongs to me now!" He would have said more, but at that point, Prowl had lost his temper and hurled a shuriken directly into the Decepticon's optic. Screeching in pain, the larger mech dropped his prisoner as the other Autobots piled onto their common enemy.

Bee landed on his aft, but wasn't hurt. Looking at the chaos around him, he sighed. This was exactly why he had to stay away from the others for a little while. Looking back at his friends one last time, he transformed and drove off.

--

Finally, he reached a large cave that Ratchet told him about. It would be a good hideout, and there were some oil barrels here from a while back. Night had fallen, and he inspected the cave, stingers at the ready. Fortunately, the cave was empty, save for a few piles of faded pink metal and a few shiny crystals

After drinking a little oil, he sat at the mouth of the cave, wondering if the others were still looking for him. "Primus, if they weren't all fighting over me, then I wouldn't be holed up here." He muttered. Heading deeper into the cave, he fell into recharge, wishing his friends would find someone else to love…

Later that night, the piles of metal glowed blue and floated together. The pieces stuck together to form a strange, ragtag bot who had nothing in between the scales of metal to hold it together. At the center of its chest were three fragments of the Allspark that took the shape of a heart. The pink bot held a bow that was two shades darker than its armor and on its back was a quiver filled with pink glowing arrows.

Apparently, the Allspark could grant wishes. As Bee slept, the bot touched the smaller mech's forehead and extracted the names of all the bots in love with him. Analyzing this list, the bot was puzzled. The only things these bots had in common were that they wanted this mech for one reason or another.

Well, this wouldn't do. Shouldering the bow, the bot walked out of the cave and towards the slumbering city.

This mech wanted all these unwanted suitors to not love him any more.

That could be arranged.

As the creature strode through the darkness, it seemed to step to an unheard beat. As it continued, it sang a little song with a metallic voice

"I gotta feeling," It sang, "That tonight's gonna be a good night…

That tonight's gonna be a good night…

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…"

-TBC?-

--

A/N OK, it's done for now. Expect more chapters with more pairings, but none involving Bee…physically. Dream sequecnces, maybe.

Songs mentioned:

-I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) – Pitbull

-I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas


	2. Chapter 2, Version 1

Title: First Wish

Pairings: BlurrXWasp( Yes, OMGWTF.), JazzXProwl, and OptimusXBulkhead (but in fluff form.)

Rating: T+ (Nothing graphic here…yet. XD)

Warning: Hinted interfacing, slash…

Summery: (Second chapter to Intervention, Version 1) Wishbot has been unleashed, and there's no stopping her from granting Bee's wish. But will it go as planned or will it make things worse?

A/N Oh man. Bee's in for it now…We'll start with the Autobots, and move from there. Also, the models and model numbers are all made up. I thank Abyssdarkheart for helping me with that. Also, the idea of BlurrXWasp came from someone on Dev, but I forget who. If you started that, please come forward so I credit you.

Wishbot belongs to my friend.

All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro

--

As the city slowed down and the clock read eleven PM, the Wishbot made its way through the city.

Creatures like it were hard to come by. According to legend, Wishbots were stray fragments of the Allspark that were granted a sort of sentience. They were sent to every planet that could be or eventually would be a place when Cybertronians could find refuge. Anyone who came across one would be granted a set number of wishes that were in the Wishbot's power. This particular one could grant up to three wishes before it would cease to function.

As it made its way through the sleeping city, it scanned the area for the energy signatures of the bots it was looking for. After some searching, it finally found the Autobot base. Waving its hand, it shut off the alarm system and proceeded inside.

Looking around with a single blue optic at the center of its 'face', it strode into the room of a certain Intel agent without a sound.

It stood over the recharging form of Blurr, checking the information it had gotten from the yellow mech.

Designation: Blurr

Faction: Autobot

Model: Speedster 709

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Bumblebee

The Wishbot would have frowned, if it had had a face.

Wishmaker: Bumblebee

Wish: Stop mechs from loving him.

Most logical course of action: Rewrite desired mech for Autobot Blurr

Scanning through the list of Bee's 'suitors', it took the liberty of looking through some memory files copied from the Wishmaker. In the memory, Blurr was arguing with a smaller, green mech with a large chin guard. It looked quite similar to the bot that'd made the wish.

The Wishbot took an arrow from its quiver and sent a viral code into the shaft. It glowed orange for a moment before going back to its normal pink color. Stringing its bow, it fired into Blurr's chest armor at point blank range. Blurr gave a startled cry, and his optics opened for a moment. Thankfully, he was out like a light again in a nanosec.

Scanning Blurr's mind again, it saw the change had been successful.

Designation: Blurr

Faction: Autobot

Model: Speedster 709

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Wasp

--

After repeating the process on the small green mech known as Wasp, the Wishbot crossed their names off the list and proceeded to the next set of bots.

Creeping into another room, its optic fell on the meditating ninja in the center of the room. His black armor glinted in the moonlight as it approached.

Designation: Prowl

Faction: Autobot

Model: Panthera 462

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Bumblebee

Scanning through the Wishmaker's memories, it watched as Prowl argued with another ninja, this one with white chest armor sliced by red and blue stripes. As they began to spar over the Wishmaker, the Wishbot watched in amusement. Scanning the white mech, it sent another viral code into another arrow. This one flashed blue before returning to pink. Stepping back, it took aim at Prowl's chest armor and fired.

With one quick swat, Prowl knocked the arrow away and sprang up to attack the intruder.

The Wishbot, startled by the fact that the ninja had been awake the whole time, barely dodged the ninja. Rolling, it grabbed the discarded arrow and loaded its bow, all while watching the ninja cautiously.

"Who are you, and how did you get past our defenses?" Prowl demanded. The Wishbot merely took aim at Prowl and fired. The ninja was still able to dodge, but barely this time.

The Wishbot was getting nervous. At this rate, the whole base would be alerted to its presence. Grabbing another arrow, it filled it with the viral code and, forgetting the bow, tackled Prowl to the ground. Slapping a servo over the ninja's mouth, it jammed the point of the arrow into Prowl's chest. The ninja gave a muffled cry before falling silent. Carefully dragging the unconscious mech to the base of the tree in his room, it scanned his mind quickly.

Designation: Prowl

Faction: Autobot

Model: Panthera 462

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Jazz

"Prowl? You ok in there?" Wishbot's audio detected footsteps heading towards the room. Grabbing its bow and ducking behind the tree, it scrambled up into its branches as Jazz entered the room. "Prowl!" He gasped, seeing his teammate and rival sprawled at the base of the tree. Running up to him, he crouched down beside his fellow ninja. "Prowl? Wake up!" Jazz shook him, and Prowl stirred.

"Ugh…J-Jazz…" The black armored ninja groaned. "L-Look out…"

"What?"

"A-Above you…" Jazz looked up too late to see the Wishbot fire an arrow into his chest armor. The ninja let out a cry before falling backwards.

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped, and tried to get up to help him. Behind his lenses, his optics were turning a faint shade of pink…Looking angrily up at Wishbot, he snarled, "W-What did you do to us?!"

Wishbot, again, gave no reply, but dropped down from its perch. Grabbing the still limp Prowl by the back of the armor, it plopped the confused ninja on top of his unconscious friend. "W-What-?" Prowl began weakly, but before he could say anything, the pink hued bot pushed his face into Jazz's, forcing him into a rather awkward kiss. As Prowl tried to understand what just happened, Wishbot gently tapped Jazz's head a few times, waking the other ninja. As Jazz found himself lip locked with a blushing Prowl, Wishbot strode out the door, almost satisfied.

There was one last thing to take care of before the night was done.

Quietly, the pink bot made its way into the room of the Autobot leader, looking at the provided info about him.

Designation: Optimus Prime

Faction: Autobot

Model: LeadR 340

Gender: Mech

Desired Partner: Bumblebee

Wait, 'Desired Partner'? That was different. Did this bot NOT like the Wishmaker like that? This was a puzzle…An internal alarm alerted it to the fact that the sun would rise in an hour and a half. Sighing, it programmed an arrow, which flashed yellow before going back to pink, and shot the mech in the chest armor.

Designation: Optimus Prime

Faction: Autobot

Model: LeadR 340

Gender: Mech

Desired Partner: Bulkhead

--

That morning, Ratchet awoke to silence. That was something he hadn't heard for quite a long time. Getting up, he walked down the very quiet hallway…at least, until he passed Prowl's room. A sudden wail of what sounded like arousal broke the stillness.

"Augh…Jazz…M-more! Please! I need to…O-Overload…"

"Shhh…" Jazz's voice soothed Prowl, and there was silence again for a short while. Then, pants and moans, previously muffled, became louder and louder until…

"UUUNNN! J-JAZZ!"

Jazz's response was unintelligible, but that hardly mattered. What mattered was that Ratchet could put down another mental scar on his list. Shuddering, he knew SOMEBODY had to check on them…

Knocking on Prowl's door, he yelled, "Prowl! What's going on in there?" Without waiting for a response, Ratchet lifted the door open.

On the floor, Jazz was straddling the smaller ninja's waist, licking his digits. Both of their bodies radiated heat and steam was coming from under their armor. Looking up at the horrified Medic, Jazz grinned. "Mornin' Ratchet." He said, as though he WASN'T all over a fellow ninja.

Ratchet spluttered and tried to ask what was going on in here, but Jazz shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know either. Still, I'm surprised that I didn't notice how damn SEXY Prowl was until just now." Cupping Prowl's chin, Jazz pulled him into a kiss.

Seeing as how these two were having a moment, Ratchet merely growled and stalked out as Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's frame.

--

As the older Medic went about his business, he was jostled out of his thoughts by loud laughter from the living room. Grumbling, he stomped off to investigate.

What he saw wasn't as odd as what he'd seen Prowl and Jazz doing, but it was fairly close.

Bulkhead, Sari and, oddly enough, Optimus were all on the couch, playing Sari's favorite video game.

"Hey, Optimus, you're pretty good for a beginner." Sari commented.

"Thanks, Sari!" Optimus responded.

"Told you this was a good idea." Bulkhead chuckled, pulling ahead of Optimus' car in the game. "Hah!"

"Oh, no you don't!" The red and blue mech laughed, pulling off a very risky move. He crashed into Bulkhead's player and made it swerve off the road.

"Hey!"

'Odd,' Ratchet though, 'Since when have Optimus and Bulkhead been so…friendly towards each other? Sure, they got along, but now…' Wait a klik.

"Sari? Where are Blurr and Wasp?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, they were up early and went off somewhere to discuss something."

--

Wishbot had made it back to the cave, but not without injury.

About halfway back, something had snapped in its spark chamber. It clutched its fragmented chest, and one of the Allspark crystals had fallen out, slightly more dull than before. Picking up the stone, it placed it back in its chamber and continued on its way. Tomorrow night, after completing the wish, the dull fragment would lose all power and turn to dust.

That would signal that two wishes were left.

--

Bumblebee was drinking some oil when he heard footsteps from outside. Hiding behind a large rock, he hoped it wasn't one of his teammates or a Decepticon.

When the stranger reached the mouth of the cave, he gasped. The bot had armor that was similar to the metal he'd found in the back of the cave. Stepping out, stingers crackling, he asked, "W-who are you?"

The pink bot looked at him with a level gaze. Shouldering its bow, it nodded at Bee and walked deeper into the cave until the darkness swallowed it up.

Bee could only stare at where it had disappeared. What had THAT been all about? He jumped when a loud series of clanks came from deeper inside. Rushing in after the stranger, he saw no sign of the bot.

The only things he could find were a small pile of pink hued metal and three crystals.


	3. Chapter 2, Version 2

Title: First Wish, Version 2

Pairings: Only some WaspXBee, but indirectly.

Rating: T

Warning: Some violence, but nothing major and slightest innuendo of sorts…

Summery: (Second chapter to Intervention, Version 2) Wishbot has been unleashed, and there's no stopping her from granting Bee's wish. But will it go as planned or will it make things worse?

A/N: I blame my cousin for getting me addicted to a certain non-WoW related RPG. He's the reason why this is late. Yes, I did use First Wish Version 1 as a template for this. That's why some parts are identical to the first version. Other than that, they're different. Oh, and this is before Prowl gets his upgrades from Lockdown. Just clarifying.

Wishbot belongs to my friend.

All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro

--

As the city slowed down and the clock read eleven PM, the Wishbot made its way through the city.

Creatures like it were hard to come by. According to legend, Wishbots were stray fragments of the Allspark that were granted a sort of sentience. They were sent to every planet that could be or eventually would be a place when Cybertronians could find refuge. Anyone who came across one would be granted a set number of wishes that were in the Wishbot's power. This particular one could grant up to three wishes before it would cease to function.

As it made its way through the sleeping city, it scanned the area for the energy signatures of the bots it was looking for. After some searching, it finally found the Autobot base. Waving its hand, it shut off the alarm system and proceeded inside.

Looking around with a single red optic at the center of its 'face', it strode into the room of a certain Intel agent without a sound.

It stood over the recharging form of Blurr, checking the information it had gotten from the yellow mech.

Designation: Blurr

Faction: Autobot

Model: Speedster 709

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Bumblebee

The Wishbot would have frowned, if it had had a face.

Wishmaker: Bumblebee

Wish: Stop mechs from loving him.

Most logical course of action: List Wishmaker as Enemy

Grabbing an arrow, it sent a viral code into the shaft, making it glow a blood red color before it returned to its normal pink. Not bothering to use its bow, it stroked the transformation seam present on all Cybertronians. Gasping slightly, Blurr's chest split open, revealing his spark. Without pause, the Wishbot jammed the arrow into the blue speedster's chest. Blurr screamed, optics coming back online. He stared at the intruder, optics briefly flashing red before he fell unconscious once again. The spark itself glowed the same shade of red before returning to its former blue.

Scanning Blurr's mind, the Wishbot retrieved results it deemed satsisfactory.

Designation: Blurr

Faction: Autobot

Model: Speedster 709

Gender: Mech

Worst Enemy: Bumblebee

--

Next was another mech, Wasp. Keeping as quiet as it could, it crept into the smaller mech's room. It froze and then retreated back into the hal as the green mech stirred and his optics came online.

Great, the target was awake! How was it supposed to carry out the wish now?

--

Wasp had had a hard time recharging ever since Bumblebee had run off. In spite of his former feelings towards him, he'd gotten over them after the yellow bot had proven he was truly sorry.

Sighing, he sat on the edge of his berth, wondering if Bumblebee was ok, until a noise in the hall jostled him out of his thoughts. Activating his stingers, he crept towards the mysteriously open door. "H-Hello?" He called, stingers crackling.

"Wasp?" A voice asked.

"Bumblebee?!" Wasp dashed into the corridor to see he wasn't just hearing things. There in front of him, stood Bumblebee in the dimness of the hallway, one hand on his hip. "Bumblebee!"

"Shhh, Wasp, keep it down." Bee said, pressing a finger to the mech's lips. "Don't wanna wake the others."

"Bee, we're all worried sick about you." Wasp whispered. "Please, come back."

"That's why I'm here, Wasp." Bee murmured, pressing his forehead to the other mech's. "I'm sorry for scaring all of you, but I'm sick of you guys fighting over me."

"I can't speak for all of us, but I'm sorry. We'll find a way to sort this out, but I'm just glad you're ok." The green mech pulled Bumblebee into a hug. After a few moments, Wasp pulled away. "Would…Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"O-ok."

As Wasp led Bee into his room, he couldn't believe that the yellow mech he loved so much was back, and sleeping with him, no less!

"Oh, Wasp?" Bee said. "I have something to show you."

Turning around, Wasp noticed three things that confused him.

The first thing was that, in the proper light, Bumblebee's armor wasn't yellow, but instead a faint pink. The second thing he noticed was that 'Bumblebee' was holding a bow and the third thing he noticed was that the bot's weapon was loaded with a single green arrow.

Aimed at his chest armor.

The next moment, the green arrow had pierced his chest and he was falling backwards. He dimly remembered 'Bumblebee' standing over him, a smirk on his faceplates.

"W-Why?" Wasp gasped, before 'Bumblebee' forced the arrow deeper into his spark chamber with his foot. There was a surge of pain, and then the green bot passed out

--

Creeping into another room, its optic fell on the meditating ninja in the center of the room. His black armor glinted in the moonlight as it approached.

Designation: Prowl

Faction: Autobot

Model: Panthera 462

Gender: Mech

Desired Mate: Bumblebee

Grabbing an arrow, it froze as Prowl began to speak.

"I have been aware of your presence for quite some time. Also, I could hear what you did to Blurr and Wasp." Getting up out of his meditative stance, he looked the intruder over. "A Wishbot. I though I felt the energy of one somewhere on this planet." His old Sensei had told him about these fabled wish granters. "Who is your Wishmaker?"

The Wishbot hesitated before projecting a picture of Bumblebee from its optic.

"I thought so. He wished for us to stop loving him, didn't he?" He frowned as the Wishbot nodded mutely. He couldn't imagine not loving that little yellow Autobot. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Grabbing one of his shuriken, he lunged at the pink bot.

Jumping back, the Wishbot let the projectile fly. It lodged itself in Prowl's shoulder, making the mech cry out in pain. Ripping the offending object out, he tossed his shuriken at the intruder's chest. The metal that made up the bot separated, leaving the three Allspark fragments exposed. The shuriken knocked one of the crystals out of its place and it landed on the floor three feet behind the bot.

Backing up, the bot gathered up the crystal and placed it back into its chest, arming itself with another arrow. The arrow flashed white before it flew from the bow, this time aimed at Prowl's chest.

"Prowl? What's going on in there?" The Wishbot turned its head to see another ninja running into the room. One quick spin from the pink bot and the arrow flew into Jazz's chest. The white bot cried out and stumbled backwards. As Prowl ran to support Jazz, the Wishbot fled.

"Optimus! Bulkhead! Don't let that thing escape!" Prowl called to the two others in the hall, who'd been awakened by the commotion. Undaunted, the intruder grabbed two more arrows and, while they charged, leapt up onto the Autobots' shoulders. Forsaking the bow, it stabbed both of them in the back of the neck with the projectiles before back flipping off. With surprised cries, the two crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Wishbot bolted out the door and into the night.

"What the SLAG is going on out here?!" Ratchet snarled, stepping out of his room.

"An intruder got in, Ratchet," Prowl explained. "And not just any intruder. It was a Wishbot."

"What? Aren't those the things imaginary?"

"Apparently not this one." The black plated ninja winced at hi shoulder wound.

Sighing, Ratchet said, "Alright, let's get you all patched up. Prowl, please check on Blurr and Wasp so we can see if they're ok."

--

Wasp groaned. He felt as though he'd gotten run over by one of those human trains. How…how had this happened?

Bumblebee.

His entire frame burned with hatred for that bot. No, that hadn't been Bumblebee. It had to have been an imposter! Bumblebee wouldn't have attacked him like that…Ugh, his processor hurt like a glitch.

"Wasp…Wasp, get up." Opening his optics, he found himself in the Med Bay. Sitting up, Wasp looked around. The other Autobots were sitting around the room, harboring injuries and glancing at him nervously.

"What?" Wasp asked, looking at everyone's expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Wasp? You may want to take at yourself." Ratchet said, handing the mech a mirror. The mech took one look at his reflection before dropping the mirror.

He…He was hideous! He turned into, for the lack of a better description, a giant green wasp.

Sputtering with fury and confusion, Wasp turned to the Medic for an explanation. The Medic shrugged and said, "I'm thinking our late night visitor had something to do with this."

Wasp looked at the red and white mech, confused. "Bumble-bot?" The newly created techno organic slapped a hand over his mandibles. "What did Waspinator just say?" He asked aloud, slapping another hand over his mandibles in surprise.

Ratchet blinked. "Erm, yes, Bumble-bot, er, Bee, must have had something to do with this. According to Prowl, Bee's somehow managed to tap into the power of a Wishbot."

"Wishbots? But-I-thought-those-didn't-exist." Blurr commented.

"Apparently, they do. Now, I think now's a good time to find Bumblebee." Prowl replied.

"Yeah! Waspinator wants to beat the scrap out of Bumble-bot!" The techno organic snarled, slapping a third servo over his mandibles.

"For-once, I-agree-with-the-freak!" Blurr put in. "It's-his-fault-that-Wishbot-thing-attacked-us!" Around him, Bulkhead, Optimus and Jazz nodded with murderous looks on their face plates.

"Stop this!" Prowl yelled. "Can't you see that since Bumblebee probably wished that we didn't love him anymore, the Wishbot made it so we hated him instead? We need to find Bee and have him undo the wish!" The black plated mech hadn't been unaffected by the wish. He too wanted to turn the yellow mech into a pile of scrap, and it was hard to control the urge to do so. "Besides, what would happen if the Wishbot gets to the Decepticons? The only thing keeping them from destroying Bumblebee is their irrational love of him." Trying not to flinch away from his teammates glares, he added, "Wouldn't YOU all like to be the ones to destroy him."

There was much grumbling from the others but they soon fell silent.

--

Wishbot had made it back to the cave, but not without injury.

About halfway back, something had snapped in its spark chamber. It clutched its fragmented chest, and one of the Allspark crystals had fallen out, slightly more dull than before. Picking up the stone, it placed it back in its chamber and continued on its way. Tomorrow night, after completing the wish, the dull fragment would lose all power and turn to dust.

That would signal that two wishes were left.

--

Bumblebee was drinking some oil when he heard footsteps from outside. Hiding behind a large rock, he hoped it wasn't one of his teammates or a Decepticon.

When the stranger reached the mouth of the cave, he gasped. The bot had armor that was similar to the metal he'd found in the back of the cave. Stepping out, stingers crackling, he asked, "W-who are you?"

The pink bot looked at him with a level gaze. Shouldering its bow, it nodded at Bee and walked deeper into the cave until the darkness swallowed it up.

Bee could only stare at where it had disappeared. What had THAT been all about? He jumped when a loud series of clanks came from deeper inside. Rushing in after the stranger, he saw no sign of the bot.

The only things he could find were a small pile of pink hued metal and three crystals.

--

A/N And there ya go. I'll be working on version one of the second chapter and hopefully have it up soon.

So, Bee's wish went through…sort of.

Yeah, yeah, Wasp becoming Waspinator due to the wish is out of continuity, whatever. Either way, I just realized this is longer that the first version. Oops.


	4. Chapter 3, Version 1

Title: Completion Version 1

Pairings: MegsXSS, SWXTC RamjetXSunstorm, IcyXHotehead LugnutX…Random? ('Kay, that's strange.), implied BlackarachniaXSlipsteam (Now THAT'S strange.) and the TINIEST hint of BeeXOC friendship (Really, there's only a little, I swear!) Oh, and some BlurrXWasp and ProwlXJazz near the end. (Wow, look at all the pairings!)

Rating: T+ (The raunchiest being with Megs and Starscream. Damn, I'm still no good at writing slash with interfacing…)

Warning: Slash, yaoi, hinted yuri, much fondling and the like. No real interfacing due to personal reasons.

Summery: When we left off, Wishbot had completed the first half of Bee's wish. Now, it's setting its optic on the Decepticons. Will it be able to pull of the wish or will the Cons crush it to dust first? More importantly, what will Bumblebee do with the other two wishes?

A/N BRAGH. I don't know how to rate this. I mean, It's kinda in between. Nothing serious, but still...:/ Little help here?

Credit time!

Wishbot belongs to my friend.

Device used to separate Blitzwing into three bots belongs to Yodana on Dev. (Thanks for letting me borrow it. ^3^)

All recognizable bots belong to Hasbro.

I own nothing and am not making a profit off of this.

--

As night fell, Wishbot's scraps rose from the floor, aided by some strange magnetic force. Gathering up its energy bow, it looked up as it heard footsteps approaching. After a while, Bumblebee rounded the corner, startled by the bot's reappearance. The Wishbot gave him the same look as before until the yellow mech shyly spoke up. "W-what exactly are you?" He asked, looking at the stranger curiously. "You look like you were tossed in a shredder and reassembled by an artist-bot."

Wishbot didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult so it kept silent. Besides, it did NOT enjoy speaking aloud. Still, its Wishmaker had the right to know what he was dealing with. "I am a Wishbot." It said in a voice heavily laden with an unnatural deepness. One would have expected it to have a feminine voice. "I am one of the few remaining that still function, as I am led to believe."

"A Wishbot? I thought they were nothing more than creatures from sparkling tales." Bee said with a hint of disbelief.

"Our existence has been kept secret from all Cybertronians, not just your generation." It explained emotionlessly. "We were created by Primus to fulfill the wishes of his children...at the cost of our lives."

"Wait, so when all my wishes are used up, you die?" Bee asked, horrified.

Wishbot nodded. "It is our purpose. We accepted our fate as unavoidable. Because of that, we are allowed to roam freely across the universe. When our masters, or Wishmakers, use up our energy, we simply go back to the Well of All Sparks to begin the process again."

"So, you guys are as old as Primus? How long have you been online?"

The Wishbot's blue optic flickered slightly, as though scanning through its memories. After a moment, it replied, "I have been online for roughly 67.5 million earth years. Fate has forced me to move from post to post in order to escape destruction without a Wishmaker."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes. If a Wishbot is destroyed in a way other than its life source dying out, it will not be returned to the Well and it will be lost forever. Many of us were unwittingly destroyed in the Great War." Shouldering its bow, it added, "It grows late. I must leave to fulfill your wish."

"Wait, wish?" Bee asked. He stood in front of it, arms spread. "I didn't make a wish!"

"Yes, you did," The bot said, brushing past its Wishmaker. "You wished that your friends would stop loving you when you entered this cave."

"W-what?!" Bee yelled, running after it.

"Yes, that was the desire I sensed you had when you first entered the cave. Please, do not follow me. A Wishbot is required to protect its Wishmaster with its life if necessary, and I fear you'll be in danger. I will be dealing with your enemies this night."

"You-You'd actually take on Decepticons if I told you to?" Bee was in awe. What else could this creature do?

"Yes. I have decided to reroute their love of you to…other sources."

"What other sources?"

"Namely, each other."

Bee looked at the bot, as though it was joking. When it showed no signs of amusement, he burst out laughing. "Wow, just…wow." He chuckled. "That's great!"

"Glad you think so." The Wishbot said quietly. "I did the same thing to your teammates last night."

That shut the yellow mech up.

--

The glow of the moon above lighted the path as the two approached the newly established Decepticon base. The alarms immediately went off, making Bee scurry for cover. The Wishbot, however, never stopped walking forward. Waving its hand once, the alarms were silenced and Bee poked his head out in confusion.

"How did you-?"

"Primus grants us certain powers to fulfill our masters' wishes. A security system doesn't take much to shut off." The Wishbot replied.

"Still, I'm betting the Decepticons are all up by now."

"The job will be easier for me if they're all in the same place. Now," it said, stopping. "I implore you, please go back. The last thing I want is you getting hurt."

"But I want to help! I can't let you do this all alone."

"Very well. I did warn you though." It replied, turning back towards the base.

--

"Starscream, what is going on out there?" Megatron yowled, looking less than pleased by the rude awakening.

"I don't know! That buffoon Blitzwing was supposed to be on Monitor Duty!" Starscream yowled back.

Dashing to the Monitor room, they found a recharging Blitzwing curled up in his chair. "Blitzwing, wake up!" Starscream screeched, startling the mech out of his repose.

"GAH! Starscream, sir, please don't do zat." Icy said, looking cross. "Vat is going on?"

"Look on the monitors, you idiot!" Megatron snarled. "That was YOUR JOB!"

All three 'Cons looked on the main monitor to see a sight that they couldn't believe: There was that little Autobot Bumblebee, wandering around their base, completely alone.

All three grinned. Now was the perfect chance for them to claim the little bot as their mate. Snapping out of their daze, they glared at each other and bolted out the door, pushing and shoving the entire way.

--

Wishbot jumped back from a security camera it had messed with. Bumblebee was giggling madly. "They'll never know what hit them." He said, smiling. "When they get here and don't find me, they'll be sitting ducks!"

"Yes, quite." The pink hued bot replied. "Quick, behind these crates. I can feel them coming."

--

As the three 'Cons rounded the corner, they all tripped and fell in a tangled heap. "VERE IS HE?" Hothead demanded.

"I don't know. Perhaps he heard us crashing through the hallway and ran off." Megatron snarled, glaring at Starscream accusingly.

"How DARE you accuse me of scaring him off?!" Starscream snarled back. "YOU were the one yelling most of the time!"

"Stop fighting!" Blitzwing yelled, switching to his Icy personality. "I think I am picking up his energy signature…" Scanning the area, he smiled. "Ah, there he is." Walking casually towards the crates, he glanced behind them…before stumbling backwards, screaming and clutching his helm.

A pink energy arrow was lodged deep in his forehead.

Starscream and Megatron looked up, surprised, as a pink blur jumped from behind the crates, another arrow loaded in its bow. Firing, it caught the startled Seeker in the chest armor. Crying out, the mech stumbled backwards as well, but managed to stay upright. Aiming his null rays at the intruder, he fired, just barely missing the creature.

"Starscream, you fool, hold your fire!" Megatron yelled. "Don't you realize what that is?"

"Why, should I?" The flyer spat.

"That, my idiotic friend, is a Wishbot!" He smiled as the bot landed nearby, another arrow loaded in its bow.

"Bah, those don't exist!"

"Well, how do explain that?" Megatron pointed to a groaning Blitzwing. The Triple Changer sat up, blushing. The arrow had completely dissolved into his processor. Icy blinked a few times before gasping weakly. "Ungh…H-Hothead please…Stop zat. Primus, Hothead! S-stop…I-I'll get ze device, just…STOP IT!" Getting up shakily, the mech ran off, leaving behind two very confused Decepticons.

"Ok…" Starscream began slowly. Looking down, he saw the arrow in his chest had already dissolved. "Oh slag." Clutching his processor, he whimpered for a few moments before looking up with pink optics. Glancing at Megatron, he smiled coyly at his leader. Striding up to him, he purred as he nuzzled the perplexed mech's helmet. This was a perfect distraction for the Wishbot to fire its second arrow into the Decepticon leader's chest armor. Giving a roar of pain, the mech tried to tug the arrow out, but it was stuck, and good.

"My lord, what's wrong?" Starscream asked. Glaring down at the pink bot, he snarled, "YOU!" He aimed at the intruder, but it had already dashed off behind another set of crates. Starscream couldn't be bothered to chase the creature. His leader was injured! Gently guiding the larger mech to a wall, he helped him into a sitting position.

The Decepticon leader was confused. Who was he? What was going on? Trying to get a grip on the facts, he heard a soft voice say, "Shhhh. It's alright, my liege. You'll be fine." Looking up, he saw Starscream, his Second in Command, looking lovingly down at him.

"Nrgh…Starscream…" He growled, his optics turning from red to pink.

--

Meanwhile, Bumblebee looked out from his hiding spot, giggling. Looking to his left, he saw Wishbot sneaking towards him.

"Wow, when you said they'd fall for each other, you weren't kidding." Bumblebee whispered, as the two 'Cons kissed passionately.

"I do my best."

"Now, who else did you have in mind?"

--

Thundercracker sat upon an outcropping on the outside of the Decepticon base, grumbling to himself. He simply didn't understand why the second most perfect bot in the universe, Autobot Bumblebee, didn't wish to be mates with the most PERFECT mech in the universe. That was him, of course. Grumbling, he looked up as he heard the familiar sound of jet engines. Probably just Sunstorm or Ramjet coming to bother me, he thought quietly. After a few moments, he saw he was right. In fact, both Seekers were flying about, looping around each other and…laughing? Thundercracker watched the aerial display, frowning as the two transformed mid-flight. "What are they-?" He began to ask himself, but he stopped. The two had pulled each other into a kiss. Gagging, the mech flew out there to break the two idiots up, only to get shot in the back of the neck with something sharp…

Meanwhile, another Seeker sat nearby, alone and sad. Skywarp's wings drooped. He really, really, REALLY liked Bumblebee and he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to ask him out but…what if he said no? What if he called his teammates on him and they had him thrown in the Stockades?! What then? Suppressing a whimper, they purple and black flyer curled up as best as he could. The sound of failing engines got his attention. Looking up, he gasped as he saw Thundercracker falling at a breakneck rate. Warping out to him, he grabbed the mech as he was about to crash into the forest.

"T-Thundercracker!" Skywarp cried out worriedly as he held him up mid-flight. "W-Wake up! Please, wake up!" He didn't notice the pink arrow draining into the back of the mech's neck. He gave a breath of relief as the mech stirred and his thrusters reactivated. "Thank Primus! I thought you'd been terminated, TC!"

The navy blue mech looked up at his savior's smiling faceplates, his pink optics flashing. "S-Skywarp." He said, and his optics filled with lust.

Skywarp blinked. "T-TC? What are looking at me like that for?"

"Skywarp…" The other flyer said again, as though relishing the sound it made. His companion backed away as best he could mid-flight, but Thundercracker merely advanced towards him. With one quick movement, the mech had pulled Skywarp into an embrace, kissing the top of his helm. Whimpering, Skywarp squirmed out of his grip and backed off, fear showing plainly in his optics.

Suddenly, a burst of paralyzing pain went through Skywarp's system. Crying out, he felt his thrusters stall…then stop altogether. "T-Thundercracker…" He gasped weakly, before he fell like a rag doll, paralyzed and helpless, as Thundercracker watched in horror. It was then Skywarp realized how far away the ground was…Would TC help him? Probably not. The other Seeker always berated him and told him he was a useless coward. Heck, he probably wouldn't even bother to scrape what was left of him off the ground… He shut off his optics quickly, not wanting to see what would happen when he collided with the ground…He could feel himself crashing through the forest canopy…Bracing himself, he prepared for impact…

That's when he felt something grip his still outstretched servo.

What? What had just happened? Activating his optics, he looked up to see a panting Thundercracker holding on, thrusters working overtime to keep his teammate from crashing. Lifting him up, he grinned and said, "I see that we're even now, aren't we?"

--

Not far above them, Wishbot and Bumblebee watched the two mechs land in a clearing close to the Decepticon base. Bumblebee snickered. "Those two make a good couple, don't they?" He asked.

Wishbot shook its head. "I wouldn't know. Wishbots were denied the ability to feel. Primus felt it would interfere with our jobs."

"That's terrible! I can't imagine not being able to feel."

Wishbot shrugged. "It's not so bad, I gue-Look out!" Looking up, it tackled Bee to the face of the mountain as several plasma blasts came from above. BlackArachnia scuttled down the sheer surface, and shot a net of webbing at the two. Shoving Bee aside, the Wishbot separated itself to avoid the net. While a couple of pieces were caught, a majority of them managed to slip through and rematerialize. Grabbing an arrow, it aimed at the techno-organic, when another voice said, "Don't even try it, freak." The Wishbot turned to see a Seeker femme holding a null ray to a struggling Bee's helm. "Drop the bow, or your little buddy here gets a new hole in his processor." The Wishbot had no choice but to comply. Lowering its bow, it gazed quietly at the smirking Seeker.

"Huh. Looks like Megatron was right. Wishbots DO exist." BlackArachnia simpered, retrieving a shard of the creature's armor from the webbing. Holding it up to her four eyes, she gasped as it wriggled out of its captor's fingers and zipped back to the Wishbot, lodging itself in the square of its back.

"Well, we'd better get these two to Lord Megatron." Slipstream said, but BlackArachnia held up a hand.

"I don't know, Slipstream, I kinda wanna have fun with this one." She said, motioning to the Wishbot.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"Like, 'making our own wishes' kind of fun."

"You cannot do that. I already have a Wishmaster." The two femmes turned to look at the Wishbot, only to see it was separating into smaller shards. The shards zipped around the two, crashing into their armor and breaking into smaller shards. The entire time, the two femmes felt they were being attacked by stinging cyber-insects. Yowling angrily, they didn't notice Bee break free from Slipstream's grip and rush to the other side of the ledge. Two particularly large shards had zeroed in on the base of the femmes' helms and struck there, knocking them out. Once the two had crumpled to the ground, Wishbot rematerialized in front of Bumblebee. "Are you alright?" It asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, peering at the unconscious femmes nearby with a wicked grin on his faceplates. "Hey, I have an idea…"

After a few moments, and some help from the Wishbot, BlackArachnia lay on top of Slipstream, sleeping with her helm on her friend's chassis. Giggling, the Autobot motioned for Wishbot to get them back inside before they woke up.

--

As they crept through the hallways of the Decepticon base, Bumblebee was unnerved by the lack of alarms and overall opposition. "Wishbot, where are all the Decepticons?" He asked.

Wishbot paused, as though trying to pick up the individual energy signatures of the Cons. Grabbing Bee's hand, it led him quietly to a door that was slightly ajar. Soft moans came from within and Bumblebee peeked inside.

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out in surprise.

This was Megatron's quarters.

--

Megatron looked longingly at the blushing Seeker beneath him. He'd straddled the mech's hips, running his hand across the cool glass of the Seeker's cockpit. Pulling the mech into a fierce kiss, he lapped at his lips, asking for entrance. Once the SIC opened up, the Decepticon leader deepened the kiss letting his glossa explore the warm space of the Seeker's mouth. Starscream moaned and mewled into the kiss, arousing his leader further.

Pulling away, Megatron purred as the smaller mech nibbled on the wiring in his neck. "S-Starscream!" He moaned, and the Seeker smiled.

"My lord…I am…truly sorry for my insubordination." He panted, grey face warm from the friction and contact.

"Yes, I know you are, my pet…" Megatron growled, making the Seeker flinch. "Still, there is still a debt you owe me. That's why you need to be…Punished." Flipping the blushing and struggling Seeker onto his chest, he placed him onto his lap and let his hand run down his back. The Seeker gave a weak moan as Megatron raised a hand…

At this point, Bee flinched away as a resounding SMACK came from within. "Ouch. That actually looked painful." He murmured, as Starscream gave an aroused wail. "Wishbot, let's get out of here before I puke."

"You seem uncomfortable with the idea of foreplay. I find that odd." It said as they crept away carefully.

"Oh, really? Why?" Bee asked quietly.

"Well, I scanned your memories and I recall seeing you interface with all four of the teammates who liked you. You seemed to enjoy it when THEY did that with you."

"Hey!"

"What? I am just saying…"

--

As Bumblebee and Wishbot wandered around the still deserted base, a shrill cry attracted their attention. Approaching a door, they peeked in and the young Autobot almost cried out.

There were not one, but two Blitzwings sitting on the berth.

--

Hothead gently traced the Decepticon symbol on Icy's chassis and bit teasingly on the wiring on the mech's neck. Icy's whimpers and moans seemed to spur his other personality on, as he bit down harder on Icy's neck.

"Ngh…H-Hothead…Primus, you are…impatient. Did you…augh…have to start mentally attacking me back there?" Icy gasped weakly.

"Shut up, you know you enjoyed it." Hothead growled, nuzzling the mech's helm. "Vere did Random run off to, anyvay?"

"Like it matters…" Icy purred back. "He'll go entertain himself for at least an hour…"

"That gives us plenty of time to…play vith each other, don't you think?"

"Mhmhmmmmm…" Icy's reared his head, as Hothead's glossa lapped at the sensitive wires. Meanwhile, his hands were slowly running down Icy's hips and to a more…intimate area.

Wishbot tore Bee away from the show, making him grumble in protest. "Oh, there will be more where that came from. Just wait." It said, reloading its bow. "Those two reminded me I needed to deal with the third personality."

--

Random was bored.

A bored Random all by himself could never lead to ANYTHING good or sane. A bored Random also could get you in potential trouble.

Lugnut soon learned that when he bumped into him in the hall.

"No! Go away, you little slag!"

"Aw, please? I'm bored! So very bored!"

"You know I can't…"

"PLEEEEEEASE? I vanna see your impression of Starscream! Pretty please with High Grade on top?"

Looking up and down the hall, the green and purple bot sighed. "Alright…" Clearing his throat, he said, "I am Starscream! I am not worthy of cleaning up after the GLORIOUS Megatron's sparklings! I'm an incompetent BUCKETHEAD with a visage even my MOTHERBOARD couldn't love!" He then began to prance about in a manner so humorous that Random felt to the floor, laughing. That's when an arrow promptly found its mark in his aft, which was sticking up in the air.

The flyer yelped, clutching his now sore aft. Blinking several times, his optics faded to a lovely pink color. Looking at Lugnut, he smiled seductively and asked, "Lugnut? Vill you play vith me?"

"Huh? No! Why would I wish to spend any more time with YOU?"

"Awwww…Please? I'll be good, promise! Unless zat's not your thing…" Random pouted and put a finger to his bottom lip, which was a trick he'd learned from television. "I can be rough too."

Lugnut felt his faceplate heat up. By the Allspark, why was his pouting so…slaggin' SEXY? He was so occupied by the normally crazy mech's face that he didn't notice the stream of pink metal parts pass his peds. He yelped and whipped around when a pain shot through his aft. "Who did that?" He demanded.

"Did vat? Awww, Luggy, do you have a boo-boo?" Random asked, frowning. Sliding up to him and clinging to his servo, he whispered, "Vould you like me to kiss it better?"

Lugnut shook slightly as his optic turned the same shade of pink. "N-No. Not here." He said. Looking at Random's disappointed face, he said, "My quarters."

Random's features brightened and he gave a squeal of delight. "Race you?" He asked, and the two dashed off, laughing.

--

Bee poked his head out from behind the corner. "Great job, Wishbot! All of the Cons look so happy…" He turned to see the Wishbot kneeling on one knee, shaking and with a hand on its chest. "Wishbot? You ok?" He ran up and knelt beside it. "What's wrong?"

"Urgh…One wish has been completed." It replied, as some sort of dust trickled out between the gaps in its armor. "That means one of the fragments keeping me alive has disintegrated. You…Augh…Have two more wishes left."

--

In the main room of the Decepticon base, the face of another certain mech came onscreen, marred by static. "Lord Megatron? Please, come in! My post here on Cybertron has been compromised. I will have to transfer over to Earth, along with Team Charr as an escort. Still, I fear we are being followed. Please, try to contact me as soon as you get this message! Shockwave out."

Two bots…well, more like two and a half bots, had seen the message, although they weren't supposed to be there.

"Who the slag do you think that was, Mix?"

"No idea, Scrapper. What do you think, Boss?"

"I think I'm gonna kick both yer cans into next week if we're caught stealing this oil! Get movin'!"

--

Said signal had also been intercepted by two other bots.

One had been thinking about going back to Earth anyway to catch up with a certain ninja.

The other wanted to meet the Decepticon leader face to face in order to try and sell him a few new products.

--

The sun soon began to rise.

Back at the Autobot base, Sari, Optimus and Bulkhead were getting prepared for a trip to the Amusement park only to find a certain sopping wet orange trash bot and three metal dinosaurs staring up at their big screen TV, transfixed by the colors and music spewing from the 'magical box', as the T-Rex so bluntly put it. Jazz and Prowl were sitting on the couch, snuggling, while Blurr and Wasp could be seen kissing behind the couch.

"Prime, we've got a problem." Ratchet said. "I just got a message from Ultra Magnus. Looks like some kid called Rodimus Prime and his team are on his way to earth in hot pursuit of Shockwave and a bunch of other 'Cons. Also, they're sending a couple of new Bots with them. Something about Twins…"

--

As Wishbot and Bee made their way back the cave, Bee said, "Wishbot?"

"Yes?"

"Do…you remember what Primus or any other Wishbots were like?"

"…No. Not clearly. Wishbots rarely cross paths because of the sheer vastness of the universe. As for Primus, no. All I remember was being with someone who felt like a Creator. It was an odd sensation."

They were silent until they were inside the cave. Yawning, Bee watched as the sun began to rise. "Well, I think I'll get some recharge in. See you later, Wishbot." Finding a comfortable slab of rock, the young mech quickly fell into recharge.

Wishbot passed its sleeping Master's form, murmuring, "I certainly hope so, Bumblebee."

--

A/N Also, I'm sure there are many other potential suitors for Bee. I just forgot to add them in here! Oops. Still, once Bee realizes this, things get really, and I mean REALLY crazy. *looks at word count* HOLEE CRAP. This is more than four thousand words and seven pages long! Well, how the BLOODY HELL did that happen? Feh. Anyway, I'll work on Version Two soon. Be patient. It'll probably be shorter though.

Anyway, I have quite a few stories to update here. A massive case of Writer's block plus my muse running off without telling me means I'll HOPEFULLY have updates soon.


End file.
